Revelação
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: "Me culpe ou me castigue, me expulse do Clã, eu não ligo. Nada me fará esquecê-la."


**Revelação**

Ela podia sentir os olhos dele seguindo seus movimentos. Mesmo a sala de reuniões estando cheia dos velhos conselheiros Hyuugas, ele não se incomodava em disfarçar. A morena gostava de saber que ele a desejava tanto que não conseguia parar de olhá-la nem sequer por uma hora, durante a importante reunião que havia no Clã, tentando decidir qual era o melhor futuro para os Hyuuga.

Os mais jovens puderam estar presentes durante uma parte da reunião, entretanto foram dispensados dela quando o clima ficou mais tenso e apenas os mais velhos e o líder do Clã ficaram na sala. Os Souke eram os primeiros a sair, Hinata se levantou de seu lugar perto do pai e com um ultimo olhar para o primo retirou-se do aposento indo para o quarto, em uma parte mais vazia e privada do Complexo Hyuuga, entrou e esperou. _30 segundos, 1 minuto, 2 minutos, 4 minutos, toc toc toc. _Sorrindo, abriu a porta e antes de poder fazer qualquer outro movimento, os lábios de Neji já estavam sobre os seus.

A urgência com que moviam seus lábios e suas mãos eram típicas de um casal que não se viam ou se beijavam há muito tempo. O que de fato, era verdade, Neji acabara de voltar de uma missão após 2 semanas afastado.

Eles se beijavam vorazmente como sempre faziam, as mãos dela tocavam os músculos esculpidos pelos árduos treinamentos, as mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, apertando e enviando arrepios por todo o corpo da morena. Então, os lábios dele desceram para o pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo que a encurralava contra a penteadeira. Quando bateu no móvel, Hinata sentou-se sobre ele, abrindo as pernas para que o primo pudesse se posicionar entre elas. Neji achava que logo seu corpo entraria em combustão instantânea tamanho era o calor que queimava em sua pele em todo lugar que a prima lhe tocava. O mesmo poderia ser dito da garota que tentava controlar os gemidos, temendo que algum outro Hyuuga escutasse.

"Senti tanto a sua falta.", Neji finalmente disse separando-se da prima o bastante para fitar o bonito rosto da garota e os lábios inchados pelos beijos. "Também senti sua falta.", ela sorriu, deliciando-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras, demonstrações de afeto da parte do primo ainda a tocavam profundamente e ela tinha certeza que sempre tocariam. Os beijos foram retomados, dessa vez mais calmamente, Neji sabia que logo teria que sair do quarto dela, mas no momento, queria apenas poder ficar mais tempo perto da mulher que tanto amava. _Toc toc toc. _Ao ouvirem as batidas na porta se separaram bruscamente, assustados e com medo da descoberta. "Hinata-sama? Seu chá está pronto.", uma das criadas viera lhe avisar. "Já vou, obrigada!", Hinata respondeu tentanto se acalmar, após ouvir os passos da criada se afastar, ela voltou a fitar o primo que parecia um tanto nervoso. "Tudo bem?" ela perguntou. "Sim, mas é melhor eu ir.", sorriu um pouco, foi até a prima depositando um beijo calmo em seus lábios e saiu do quarto. A morena por sua vez, desceu para tomar seu chá e voltou para o quarto, dormiu profundamente e como em todas as noites sonhou com o primo.

Neji por sua vez não foi dormir, após sair dos aposentos da prima se dirigiu direto para o escritório do tio. Este ainda não estava lá, a reunião não havia acabado mas o Gênio Hyuuga estava disposto a esperar quanto tempo fosse necessário. Passada meia hora o mais velho adentrou o escritório e ficou surpreso ao ver o sobrinho lhe esperando.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou preocupado, Neji era o protetor de Hinata e Hiashi temia que algo tivesse acontecido à filha.

"Tudo aconteceu." o rapaz respondeu vendo o tio ficar surpreso. "Eu amo Hinata, Hiashi-sama. Mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo possa amá-la. E não desejo ficar escondendo um sentimento tão profundo. Me culpe ou me castigue, me expulse do Clã, eu não ligo. Nada me fará esquecê-la.". Hiashi arregalou os olhos perolados e com a visão de um homem experiente, percebeu que o mais novo falava a verdade e estava disposto a arcar com as consequências de seus sentimentos.

"Você quase a matou, não se lembra? Pois eu sim! Como ousa falar desses sentimentos após ter feito o que fez?"

"Não tenho nenhum direito de senti-los, mas é a verdade. Me culpo todos os dias por tê-la ferido. Ninguém pode imaginar o quanto me culpo, Hiashi-sama.", o semblante triste do sobrinho fizeram Hiashi se assustar ainda mais.

"E o que pretende me contando de seus sentimentos? Uma benção? Quer autorização para se casar com minha filha?".

"Sim. É exatamente o que quero. Mas sei que não irei obtê-las, só apenas desejo lhe informar que não aguentarei calado mais acusações e ofensas contra ela. Hinata pode não ser a pessoa mais forte desse Clã, mas é mais bondosa e inteligente que qualquer outro.", respirou fundo. "Ela me perdoou depois do que fiz e isso me salvou. E eu devo tudo à ela.". Hiashi ouvia atentamente, não havia duvidas de que o sobrinho dizia a verdade, Hinata era incrivelmente bondosa e os sentimentos dele por ela estavam claros como água. "Desculpe incomodá-lo com minhas palavras...".

"Basta!", cortou. "Vá para o seu quarto. Amanhã falaremos mais.". Com uma mesura Neji saiu do aposento e Hiashi após alguns instantes seguiu-o, indo entretanto para o lado oposto, em direção ao quarto da filha mais velha. Bateu na porta, adentrou o quarto. Hinata acordou assustada e olhou para o pai sem entender o que acontecia. "Você perdoou Neji pelo que ele lhe fez durante o exame Chunnin?".

"Si... sim.". Respondeu confusa. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele veio me procurar esta noite. Me falou algumas coisas que nunca pensei que iria ouvir. Estou considerando o que farei quanto a isso. Talvez puni-lo ou renegá-lo.", Hiashi viu Hinata arregalar os olhos com as ultimas palavras que ele pronunciou.

"Não... não pode fazer isso! Não sei o que ele lhe falou mas essa decisão é infundada, meu pai!". A reação da garota foi mais assustadora para Hiashi do que a revelação do sobrinho. "Não pode fazer isso!". Então, ela retribuia os sentimentos de Neji. Confuso, o mais velho virou-se para a janela e observou o céu. "O que irá fazer?" Hinata ainda estava assustada e confusa, temendo que o primo pudesse sofrer alguma coisa.

"Você o perdoou." Hiashi falou, voltando-se para encarar a filha. "E agora o ama.". Ela se assustou, como o pai sabia disso? "Não ama?"

"Não irei negar. Sim, eu o amo."

"Ele não irá sofrer nada." Suspirou. "Ele a ama muito Hinata. Me procurou, disse a verdade e está disposto a sofrer as consequências de ter admitido. Não há como impedir que vocês se amem, e somente Deus sabe que não teria coragem para fazer nenhum de vocês dois sofrerem algo por um sentimento como esse."

"Obrigada." Hinata suspirou aliviada e sorriu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu para o pai. Hiashi achou que nunca a veria sorrir assim para ele.

"Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos Hinata. E que sua união possa trazer paz para este Clã.". Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Dirigindo-se para seu proprio quarto, Hiashi foi direto para a janela observar novamente o céu, naquele momento viu o rosto do irmão entre as estrelas sorrindo para ele. Sorrindo de volta, Hiashi falou: "Eu prometi que acabaria com essa divisão, os filhos deles gêmeos ou não, nunca mais receberão selos ou serão inferiores. Afinal, somos todos da mesma familia não é? Obrigada por tudo Hizashi.".

**N/A: **Neji e Hinata, de novo eu sei. Mas é tão fácil escrever sobre eles! Eu particularmente adorei a revelação do Neji pro Hiashi e vocês? Deixem Reviews! Beeeijos e até a proxima.


End file.
